powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Dimensions
in: LEGO Dimensions Wikia LEGO Dimensions is a toys-to-life crossover video game, in the style of Disney Infinity and Skylanders, developed by LEGO and Traveller's Tales, was released on September 27, 2015. The game is available for Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and Wii U. The game was announced to be in development on April 9, 2015, but was first rumored a few weeks before. Plot When a mysterious and powerful vortex suddenly appears in various LEGO worlds, different characters from DC Comics, The Lord of the Rings and The LEGO Movie are swept away. To save their friends, Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle bravely jump into the vortex and quickly find themselves fighting to save all of LEGO humanity. Let creativity be the guide to a building and gaming adventure – journey through unexpected worlds and team-up with unlikely allies on the quest to defeat the evil Lord Vortech. Play with different minifigures from different worlds together in one LEGO videogame, and use each other’s vehicles and gadgets in a way never before possible. LEGO Bad Cop driving the DeLorean Time Machine…why not?! The LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitsu fighting alongside Wonder Woman...yes, please! Get ready to break the rules, because the only rule with LEGO Dimensions is that there are no rules. There is an ancient planet at the center of the LEGO Multiverse inhabited by an evil mastermind, Lord Vortech. It is said that he who controls the Foundational Elements that this planet is built upon, controls all of the Multiverse. Lord Vortech has vowed to be that ruler, summoning characters from a variety of LEGO worlds to help him find these building bricks of LEGO civilization. Some have agreed. Others have rebelled. And only the combined powers of the greatest LEGO heroes can stop him. When a mysterious and powerful vortex suddenly appears in various LEGO worlds, Robin, from the DC Comics universe, MetalBeard, from the LEGO Movie universe and Frodo, from the Lord of the Rings universe are swept away. To save their friends, Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle bravely jump into the vortex. As they journey to locations beyond their wildest imaginations in search of their friends, they soon realize that Lord Vortech is summoning villains from across different LEGO worlds to help him gain control. As his power grows, worlds mix, unexpected characters meet and all boundaries are broken. Our heroes must travel through space and time to rescue their friends before the vortexes destroy all of LEGO humanity. Prologue While chasing Bane down the streets of Gotham City, Robin is sucked through a dimensional rift, causing him to be pulled through. Batman follows him, only to be transported to the world of the Lord of the Rings. Batman interrupts Gandalf when fighting the Balrog, saving his life from falling down a mountain. When they reach the top, Frodo is pulled through a dimensional rift. Batman and Gandalf both give chase. We skip to Cloud Cuckoo Land, where MetalBeard is also pulled through a dimensional rift. The duo land in The LEGO Movie dimension in Cloud Cuckoo Land. After a small fight between Batmen, Wyldstyle joins Batman and Gandalf, leaving behind Cloud Cuckoo Land. The trio then arrive in a strange place where they are presented with the LEGO Gateway. They must rebuild the Gateway to save their friends. Trivia * It has been confirmed by Arthur Parsons (co-head of LEGO Dimenisons) that The Powerpuff Girls will be playable. * Other CN shows such as Adventure Time and Teen Titans GO! are some of the many franchises in this game alongside PPG. * It is unkown if they will base the franchise off of the 1998 or 2016 series. (However, the 2016 series LOGO is used) * It is unkown currently if the original cast, or the reboot's cast will be voicing the girls. * It should be noted that there was a unconfirmed leak of Buttercup's LEGO minifigure, and base, and it shows that of the 2016 reboot as it has the cowlick.